When you hurt me the most
by Vanfeny Wolfein
Summary: El chico de ojos azules se atrincheró en su armario, cubriendo sus oídos con sus manos mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Estaba muy asustado, sabía lo que le esperaba si el otro llegaba a entrar.


**Original: 22 septiembre 2013**

**15 abril 2019**

* * *

**When you hurt me the most**

—¡Eres un inútil, Matsukaze! ¡Ni siquiera puedes preparar una puta taza de café! —le gritaba Kyousuke Tsurugi a su prometido como ya era costumbre. El aludido simplemente temblaba de miedo frente al mayor, antes de que este se pusiera aún más agresivo, Tenma Matsukaze huyó a su habitación encerrándose bajo llave. Si bien, sabía que eso no detendría a su pareja—. ¡Regresa aquí, Tenma! ¡Maldita sea, te estoy dando una orden!

El chico de ojos azules se atrincheró en su armario, cubriendo sus oídos con sus manos mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Estaba muy asustado, sabía lo que le esperaba si el otro llegaba a entrar. Ya que no era la primera vez que eso sucedía. Hacía apenas un par de meses que ambos habían decidido irse a vivir juntos como la feliz pareja que eran. Tenma se sobresaltó al escuchar como Kyousuke logró forzar la puerta, escuchó sus pasos dirigirse hacia su escondite; se encogió en su lugar, temiendo lo peor. Cerró los ojos cuando vio la silueta, a través de las rendijas, de su pareja frente al armario. De un momento a otro, sintió como era arrastrado de allí, abrió los ojos y notó la mirada llena de rabia del de cabellos azules cuando lo arrojó contra la pared. Emitió un leve quejido al sentir el golpe de su cabeza contra el muro.

—¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me debes dejar hablando solo?! —exclamó, propinándole una cachetada—¡Respóndeme! ¡¿Cuántas?!

—Siempre me lo has dicho, Kyousuke —susurró el castaño, temiendo que si alzaba la voz el otro se molestaría más.

—¡Entonces ¿por qué demonios lo hiciste?! —vociferó de nueva cuenta, asestándole un nuevo golpe. Fue tanta la fuerza del mismo que le hizo caer al suelo—. ¡Tú jamás entenderás, ¿verdad?!

—Kyousuke, no lo vuelvo a hacer, pero, por favor, tranquilízate. Te lo ruego, por favor, detente —le suplicó Tenma a su prometido.

—Yo me aseguraré de que jamás vuelvas a desobedecerme —fue lo último que escuchó antes de ver como él se quitaba su cinturón. El menor apretó los párpados, preparándose para lo que venía. Tsurugi le golpeó repetidamente, sin compasión alguna, Matsukaze intentaba cubrirse como le era posible, pero fue en vano.

A la mañana siguiente, Tenma se levantó con mucho cuidado; tratando de evitar que sus heridas le dolieran más y, sobre todo, procurando no despertar a su novio quien dormía plácidamente junto a él. Como si no fuese consciente del daño que le había causado la noche anterior. Lenta y silenciosamente se dirigió hasta el baño, seguramente una ducha con agua fría le ayudaría a despejar su mente de los recuerdos dolorosos que le atormentaban en ese momento. Antes de entrar a ducharse, se vio en el espejo y lo que reflejó ya no era nada nuevo para él. El evidente moretón en su ojo, su labio reventado; trató de esbozar una sonrisa, queriendo aparentar que todo estaba bien. Internamente se culpaba a sí mismo por lo ocurrido, todo había sido su culpa.

—Buenos días, ¿cómo amaneciste hoy? —le preguntó animadamente al de ojos ambarinos mientras le servía el desayuno. Se había esmerado en preparar el café tal y como le gustaba a su prometido, al igual que los panqueques. Él apartó la mirada de su tableta para verle directamente a los ojos, Matsukaze al darse cuenta se alejó repentinamente con el pretexto de servirle un vaso de jugo a su amado; lo cual aprovechó para intentar cubrir su ojo amoratado con su cabello.

—Perdóname, mi amor, en verdad. Perdóname por lo anoche —se disculpó, abrazándole por la cintura, Tenma ni siquiera se percató cuando su pareja se puso de pie para acercársele. Tsurugi lo hizo girar con delicadeza para así poder verle directamente a los ojos. En su mirada mostraba arrepentimiento, como era habitual después de una de sus discusiones.

—No hay nada de lo que te debas disculpar, Kyousuke —habló el castaño en voz baja, casi susurrando—; después de todo, fue mi culpa. Tienes razón al decir que soy un inútil.

—Matsukaze —susurró el mayor, apartando los mechones de cabello del rostro de su novio. Acarició su mejilla derecha con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra le sujetaba aun. Besó sus labios con dulzura, procurando no lastimarle más—. Te juro que no volveré a hacerlo. ¿Me perdonas?

—Ya te dije que no hay nada que perdonar, mi amor —le respondió quedito, midiendo las palabras que le decía—. Seguramente el café ya se enfrío, permíteme que te sirva otra taza —dijo, el de cabellos azules regresó a su lugar y vio cómo su dulce y bondadoso prometido se apresuraba a servirle nuevamente.

Esa misma noche se repitió la misma tortura que el día anterior, esta vez causado simplemente porque a Tenma se le ocurrió responder una llamada de su amigo Taiyou Amemiya. Por un breve instante olvidó que su pareja era demasiado celosa en lo que respectaba a esa persona. Detestaba que se comunicase con el otro, generalmente cuando ese llamaba, era él mismo quien respondía el teléfono siempre negándose a dejarle hablar con su amigo. Apenas colgó, le dirigió una mirada llena de odio al menor de cabellera castaña quien, una vez más, se vio víctima de la inseguridad y el temor sobre las represalias que su novio pudiese tomar en su contra.

—Kyousuke, yo puedo explicarlo —balbuceó con lágrimas en los ojos, al tiempo que iba a la sala de estar. Ambos avanzaban a paso lento, uno preparándose para hacerle entender a su pareja que no debía de hablar con ese sujeto y el otro intentando acercarse a la puerta y huir a donde le fuera posible.

—¿Y qué vas a explicar, Matsukaze Tenma? ¿Lo puta que eres? —le reprochó el de cabellos azules. Cuando se dio cuenta de las intenciones del menor, se apresuró a sujetarlo del brazo con todas sus fuerzas; le arrojó contra el sofá, colocándose sobre él para evitar que escapara—. ¿De qué quieres huir, corazón? ¿Acaso temes que te lastime? —le preguntó quedamente— ¿Sabes? Empiezo a sospechar que temes porque él es tu amante.

—Kyou, por favor, te lo ruego, no me lastimes. Él es solo un buen amigo, al igual que Hakuryuu es el tuyo —trató de explicarle, pero fue un grave error.

—¡Así que él único que debe tener amiguitos, eres tú y no yo! ¡¿Es eso lo que estás dando a entender?! —vociferó el de ojos ámbares, abofeteándolo. El castaño empezó a llorar, rogando internamente porque no lo lastimara demasiado. Había un pequeño detalle que aún no le había dicho a su prometido: él estaba esperando un hijo suyo. Tenía ya casi tres meses de embarazo, pensaba decírselo antes de que esa llamada ocurriera. Apenas se había enterado esa tarde, precisamente por eso llamaba Amemiya para saber sí ya le había dado la buena noticia.

—No, no es eso. Yo no quise decirte eso —se disculpó entre lágrimas—, soy un idiota, discúlpame.

—No, nada de eso. Te has portado mal y eso merece un castigo.

Lo único que resonaba en su departamento eran los sonoros golpes que Kyousuke le propinaba a Tenma y el llanto de este, el cual incrementaba en intensidad a cada golpe que recibía en su cuerpo. Cuando al fin el chico de cabellos azulinos desquitó todo su enojo, se fue a dormir a su habitación; dejando a un malherido y dolido Tenma en un rincón de la sala. Como pudo se puso de pie al cabo de unos minutos y se dirigió al dormitorio, discretamente alzó las sábanas para acostarse junto a su futuro esposo quien, aparentemente, ya estaba profundamente dormido.

—Te amo, Kyousuke, no me dejes por favor; no ahora que te necesito más que nunca —le suplicó en voz baja, besando su mejilla.

El chico de cabellos castaños y ojos azules miraba atemorizado a su pareja que al parecer no había tomado muy bien la noticia; creyó que el saber que serían padres le alegraría, pero aparentemente no fue así. Kyousuke caminaba de un extremo a otro a lo largo del pasillo que conducía de la sala a su habitación. Matsukaze le veía de pie en el marco de la puerta, rezando a todos los dioses existentes que no fuese a golpearlo. Trató de decirle algo más, pero de sus labios no salió palabra alguna. Finalmente el mayor se detuvo frente a él, viéndolo seriamente como era habitual en él, sentía que la sangre le hervía. En definitiva, esa noticia no había sido de su agrado.

—¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó con voz áspera, haciendo que Matsukaze saltase en su lugar por el temor que ese tono de voz le provocaba— Responde, ¿estás seguro de que, en verdad, estás esperando un hijo mío? —el aludido solo asintió, repentinamente sintió un golpe en el rostro.

—Lo siento —fue lo único que pudo decir, antes de que derramara las lágrimas que en sus ojos se habían acumulado—. En serio, perdón, yo tampoco me lo esperaba.

—¿Acaso no te cuidabas? —le inquirió, tomándolo por el mentón— Yo siempre usé protección, no logro entender cómo pudo pasar —Tenma desvió la mirada, no tenía el valor de decirle que él había dejado de tomar los anticonceptivos desde hacía unos cinco meses.

—Pensé que te alegrarías de ser padre —dijo el menor de los dos, como siempre, casi en un susurro—. Yo no imaginé que te molestara. Creí que al tener un hijo nuestra situación mejoraría —confesó finalmente.

—¿Así que esto ya lo tenías planeado? ¿Creías que pariendo un hijo dejarías de ser tan estúpido e inútil? ¡Pues te equivocaste Tenma! —empezó a decirle— Al contrario, tener un bastardo te hará más idiota, más inútil, más infantil de lo que ya eres. Si aún no has parido y no te das abasto entre limpiar la casa e ir a la escuela ¿qué será cuando lo tengas?

El aludido ni se inmutó en responder, simplemente agachó la mirada y dejó que sus lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. Él sabía cuál era la posible solución que Kyousuke le propondría, el solo hecho de pensar en ello le provocaba escalofríos. Llevó sus manos hasta su vientre, cubriéndolo con ellas y empezar a sobarlo por encima de la camisa de su pijama. Abortar no era una de sus opciones, ni siquiera la adopción lo era; pero en ese momento era su mejor opción.

—Kyousuke, no necesitamos criarlo nosotros —empezó a hablar—, podríamos darlo en adopción. Yo podría pedirle ayuda a mi tía Aki para que no malgastes tu dinero en mí. Es más, si tú lo deseas me puedo ir con ella y regreso cuando ya haya dado a luz. Así no te estorbaría o molestaría, es más puedo irme desde hoy si tú… —ya no pudo terminar la oración, sorpresivamente él le había abrazado.

—¿Estás dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de verme feliz? —le preguntó.

—Sí, lo que sea.

—Entonces, no digas más esas cosas. Al fin y al cabo, también lleva mi sangre. No puedo odiarle ni rechazarle. Yuuichi se pondrá muy feliz cuando se entere que será tío.

—Gracias, amor, muchas gracias por aceptarlo —le dijo abrazándolo también—; yo sabía que al final lo harías.

—Seremos una familia muy feliz, Matsukaze —añadió Kyousuke, besándolo en la frente y acariciando suavemente el vientre de su pareja—.

Pasaron dos meses desde aquella última pelea y las cosas de verdad parecían haber mejorado; Kyousuke trataba mejor a Tenma, a pesar de que en un par de ocasiones le había reprendido por no hacer las cosas a su gusto, todo estaba yendo bien. El chico de ojos ambarinos ahora trabajaba incluso fines de semana, además de medio tiempo después de salir de la universidad, para así asegurar un mejor futuro a su hijo. Mientras que Matsukaze solo laboraba fines de semana a medio tiempo como cajero en un supermercado, su novio le había dicho que no era necesario pero él insistió en querer contribuir a su economía. Aparentemente todo era miel sobre hojuelas, pese a esos leves altercados sostenidos que culminaron con lágrimas y disculpas por parte de Kyousuke para con el castaño.

El hermano mayor de Kyousuke, Yuuichi, había comenzado a visitar a Tenma casi a diario; él estaba al tanto de la conducta violenta que este tenía hacia el de cabellos castaños, obviamente el reprobaba dicho comportamiento pero no era mucho lo que él podía hacer al respecto. En varias ocasiones había ya hablado con su hermano para intentar hacerle cambiar de parecer, que entendiera que lo que le hacía a Matsukaze no era bueno; ya que contrario a lo que el menor pensaba, su trato no demostraba el amor que decía profesar por quien pronto sería su esposo.

—Tenma, ¿has pensado en lo que te dije? —le preguntó Yuuichi a Matsukaze, en una de las pocas tardes que solían compartir juntos .

—Sí —respondió tímidamente el chico de ojos azules—. Pero no puedo hacerlo, después de todo Kyousuke es el padre de este bebé. Además —titubeó un momento antes de proseguir —... yo lo amo, Yuuichi. Sé que a veces es un poco agresivo, pero entiéndelo, tiene razón al hacerlo después de todo.

—No, no lo justifiques. ¡Por el amor de dios! Es mi hermano, lo conozco mejor que nadie, por más que te jure que cambiará no lo va a hacer.

Tenma negó con la cabeza antes de expresar una respuesta verbal.

—Por favor, déjalo antes de que te lastime más de lo que ya ha hecho —le suplicó el mayor —, si no quieres hacerlo por ti, hazlo por el bebé que llevas dentro de ti.

—Tú lo has dicho, Kyousuke es tu hermano ¿cómo puedes ser tan egoísta para desear su infelicidad? —reprochó el otro — Ya te dije, me ama y sé que cuando nazca nuestro hijo cambiará.

Su futuro cuñado suspiró pesadamente, no entendía cómo era posible que Tenma defendiera tanto a su agresor. Le dolía ver que alguien como él fuera tan tonto, tan ingenuo para seguir con una relación que lo destruía lenta y dolorosamente; si bien, le preocupaba aún más aquella criatura que, a final de cuentas, pagaría por los errores de sus padres. Se despidió de él, esperando que este reflexionara en verdad sobre todos los consejos que le había dado a lo largo de ese tiempo que llevaba siendo pareja de su hermano.

—¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde? ¿Con quién estuviste? —preguntó iracundo el de ojos ámbar al castaño—. ¡Dime, ¿con quién?!

—Estuve platicando con tu hermano, tú mismo viste cuando me fui con él —replicó el menor tembloroso.

—Mientes, Matsukaze, mientes y lo sabes muy bien —le refutó sin quitarle la mirada de encima —. Sabes muy, pero muy bien, que odio que me mientas.

—No estoy mintiendo, si quieres llámale para que veas que es verdad —insistió Tenma, dándolo su celular para que realizara la llamada a su hermano. No obtuvo respuesta, excepto el golpe que le dio en la mejilla izquierda. El castaño simplemente agachó la cabeza sin rechistar—. Esto se terminó, Kyousuke. No podemos seguir así —le dijo, haciendo uso del coraje que creía extinto en él.

—¿De qué hablas? —le cuestionó, tomándolo por los hombros —. Tú de aquí no sales, no con vida —le amenazó. El de ojos azules se deshizo del agarre de su pareja y le miró directamente a los ojos, decidido a terminar de una vez por todas con esa situación.

—Ya no te temo, Kyousuke, ya no más. No eres más que una persona egoísta, incapaz de sentir amor por alguien —empezó a decirle—. No sé cómo puede haber estado ciego por tanto tiempo. Yuuichi tiene razón al decir que jamás vas a cambiar.

Aprovechando que el de cabellos azules estaba en shock por su repentina rebeldía, Tenma corrió hacia la salida sin siquiera voltear. Pensó en tomar el ascensor, pero no tenía tiempo de esperar a que estuviera disponible. Escuchó la voz de su ahora ex verdugo que le gritaba que regresara o pagaría las consecuencias. Siguió corriendo escaleras abajo, tan de prisa como le era posible en su estado. Se detuvo un instante para recuperar un poco el aliento. Cuando creyó que Kyousuke no podía alcanzarlo, le vio salir del ascensor; intentó correr pero el otro fue más rápido y le alcanzó a sujetar del brazo izquierdo.

—¿A dónde vas, amor mío? ¿No crees que ya ha sido mucha rebeldía de tu parte? —le interrogó con aquella sonrisa burlona tan típica de él—. Ahora veamos quien puede más.

—Por favor, déjame ir. Yo ya no te amo —rogó Matsukaze —. Juro dejarte ver a tu hijo, pero deja que me vaya. No podemos seguir juntos.

La mirada del otro se enserió aún más, mostrando la rabia contenida dentro de él. No soportaba perder y menos cuando se trataba de retener a la persona que él supuestamente amaba. Pudo ver el temor en los ojos azules de Tenma, sabía que en el fondo estaba inseguro de sus acciones; pero al final, cayó en cuenta de que por más que intentara retenerlo tarde o temprano él le abandonaría.

—Sí, eso es lo que quieres, entonces está bien —habló sin ocultar la molestia en su voz—. Pero yo me aseguraré de que jamás, escúchame bien, jamás seas feliz.

Dicho eso, le empujó escaleras abajo lo que provocó que Tenma perdiera el equilibrio e inevitablemente rodara por las mismas; Kyousuke contempló la escena, satisfecho en el fondo porque sabía que gracias a eso perdería lo que el otro más adoraba en el mundo. No obstante, el castaño en su caída se golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza lo que le provocó una muerte casi instantánea. Cuando llegó al final, estaba aún inconsciente, si bien él sabía que no lo lograría. Pudo sentirlo dentro de él, no saldría con vida de esa situación. El de ojos color ámbar ni se inmutó en socorrerle, la escena que estaba presenciando le provocaba una extraña sensación de satisfacción. Sonrío como si nada hubiese pasado, caminó lentamente hasta donde estaba su ex pareja; se puso de cuclillas junto a él y con una de sus manos acarició la mejilla del chico de ojos azules, cuya vida se extinguía rápidamente.

—Te lo dije, querido, jamás serías feliz —le habló en voz baja, procurando ser audible para el chico agonizante ante él.

—Kyousuke, yo siempre te amaré; a pesar de todo, yo siempre lo hice —dijo Matsukaze en voz casi inaudible—. Te prometo que algún día estaremos juntos nuevamente —añadió con una leve sonrisa en sus labios antes de exhalar su último aliento y su corazón dejase de latir.

Al final su mayor sueño se hizo realidad, morir por amor.


End file.
